The Final Promise
by Emi and Nic
Summary: Shadow wants to become a REAL HEDGEHOG and goes on a journey with the help of Sonic and the gang, but along the way Shadow learns the truth about his past.
1. Waking up

Hi ya I think I will do something new, plus I'm a Sonic and Shadow fan. And no not in a Yaoi way. Anyway I'll still will do the other story, it's just I have this one on my mind for a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Where am I?  
  
  
  
Why do I feel sore?  
  
  
  
Wait; wasn't I going throw the atmosphere?  
  
  
  
Might as well wake up.  
  
  
  
"Nurse I think he's waking up"  
  
  
  
Who was that? She sounded a lot like... Maria!?  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in a hospital bedroom.  
  
  
  
How the hell did I get here?  
  
  
  
I looked to my right and there was this yellow Hedgehog with green eyes and Sunset tip quills and Amy like fringe in her forehead. She had a light purple topless sleeve. She had a brown belt around her hips and cloud coloured gloves, with a Magenta silk scarf around her neck. (If you want to know what she looks like then tell me in your review and I'll send you a picture.)  
  
  
  
"So you finally awake." She said, leaning her chair back with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you?  
  
  
  
"I'm the one who saved your ass; I saw you fall to the sea in flames and dived after you."  
  
  
  
I looked at myself and saw half of my fur still burnt off and some new fur appearing, I can even smell the rotting flesh and I felt like I'm going to be sick. Nurse saw this coming and quickly came to my aid with a bucket in hand.  
  
  
  
"You o.k.?" the yellow Hedgehog asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm o.k.," I replied "Anyway what's your name?"  
  
  
  
"My name is Sunset; I'm called that because...Well you can guess." She said pointing to the tips of her quills.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well thanks for saving me today and.."  
  
  
  
"TODAY? You've been here for two weeks in a coma." She said shocked.  
  
  
  
"Two weeks," I repeated after her, I'm not surprised with the state I'm in. "so why didn't you just dropped me off and walked way?"  
  
  
  
"Well I just wanted to know if you were alright so I visited now and then; and well today was just lucky timing really."  
  
  
  
After an hour of talking the nurse said she had to go and she said she'll see me tomorrow, and we said our byes and she left. The doctors told me I had to stay for another two weeks, the first week was great, relaxing and watch TV. I saw the faker was talking about saving the world and stuff and I thought I'll get that faker for taking the credit, and put the record straight. At the end of the two weeks it was time for me to go. Sunset offered me a room at her apartment and I accepted. The doctor told me to take it easy for other couple of days. I still have to keep the bandage around my head, and I had my old shoes and gloves on, then we left.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late at night when I finally went to lay down in my new home, It was a very small room, just enough for a bed, wardrobe and a desk with a TV. But it was still a bedroom; I lay on top of the covers until I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Shadow  
  
  
  
Maria?  
  
  
  
Shadow let them live there dreams and yours?  
  
  
  
What I don't remember that!?  
  
  
  
Shadow promise me, please!  
  
  
  
I promise!  
  
  
  
"I promise!" I screamed in a whisper as I awoke. I looked at the clock across from me, it was 6:00am and the sun was starting to rise. I got up and leaded against the window still and looked down to the street.  
  
  
  
What did she mean? For myself? What do I want? What will make me happy?  
  
  
  
I've been staring at the street for two hours and the people are walking about with out a care in the world. I was watching a few living teenagers walking down the street.  
  
  
  
I wished I had a real life.  
  
  
  
Then I got it I started to run to the front door and ran past Sunset without even knowing it. I heard her scream.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
I grabbed the door knob and turned to her with this one reply.  
  
  
  
"To be real."  
  
  
  
  
  
So what you think. Please REVIEW if good or bad 


	2. Shadow meets an old friend

Sorry for not updating this cause I'm busy with another story, anyway here is the next chappy ^_^  
  
// I need to up date more on this // this means thinking  
  
  
  
I was about to walk out of the door when I stopped, I turned around and looked at Sunset. She looked sad, that I was going // just like Maria // which made me sad to.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sunset." I said to her nervously.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Shadow." She said sadly, we stared at each others' eyes for about a minute when I said.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
  
  
  
I saw her light up inside her eyes, but she didn't show it.  
  
  
  
"I thought I'll never ask." She smiled at the end.  
  
  
  
We got some breakfast first before heading out. The sun was nice and warm in the city, the sun reminds me of my new friend as we walked throw the warm alleys and talked about things that have happened and how I was so sorry for the whole ARK thing, but she sad I've suffered enough and that can make up for my mistakes.  
  
  
  
I got to the street I was looking for; it was the only information booth in town.  
  
  
  
"Sunset, could you do me a favour" I whispered to her after pulling her behind the wall of a building.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" She said with her arms crossed, a little annoyed of what I did.  
  
  
  
"Could you ask that women at the booth were Sonic the Hedgehog lives?"  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go?" she said still angry with me.  
  
  
  
"Cause she'll recognize me from the reports on ARK and tell G.U.N. that I'm still alive." I whisper seriously  
  
  
  
Sunset looked a little shaky after I told her that, she looked away from me to the ground, I know she was tiring to hide something from me.  
  
  
  
"O.K. then." she said while walking to the booth.  
  
  
  
// What is she hiding. //  
  
  
  
I can hear her mumble to the booth lady, the lady point left to a hotel down a long road.  
  
  
  
// How I'm I going to get down there without being seen, there's no alleys going that way! //  
  
  
  
Sunset walked back to me and saw the face I had as I was looking down the street.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked, with her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"I don't know how to get down there without being seen"  
  
  
  
"Well if I was a black hedgehog with super speed, where will I go?" She said it like she was giving me the answer.  
  
  
  
And I know what the answer was.  
  
  
  
I told her to grab me around the neck and I set my shoes off the skated up the wall of the building. I was going so fast that no one can see me on the roof tops. I landed on the roof of the hotel.  
  
  
  
"Hey thanks from the reminder." I said cheerfully, placing my hands on my hips and watching the sun over a building.  
  
  
  
I waited for a reply but didn't get any, so I turned around and saw her throwing up over the side off the building, I just sweat dropped. She lifted her head up; she had a wobble mouth and green cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Please warn my next time you do that!" she said weakly before putting her head over the side again.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that." I said rubbing my right hand behind and head.  
  
  
  
"Hey I think I found Sonic!"  
  
  
  
"Where?" I said running to the side for the building next the Sunset.  
  
  
  
"He's speeding into the building and he looks angry."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Cause I throw up on him"  
  
  
  
I just slapped my hand on my forehead before I heard the door slam open from the stairs that lead to the top of the hotel.  
  
  
  
"Shadow!?"  
  
That was all I heard before turning around and to see the blue hedgehog. He looked shocked to see me, maybe he though I was dead and he wanted to kill me. But the way he looked shocked it's like he is in happy shock, even though I tired to kill him. I looked to his left arm and saw he had my bracelet on that I lost. I looked to my right hand waist to look at my bare glove.  
  
  
  
"I guess you want this back." He said quietly and friendly.  
  
  
  
I looked up and saw him coming to me with his right arm sticking out with my bracelet. I took it and put it back in it rightful place.  
  
  
  
"Why did you keep it?" I asked him in the same tone has his.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I was looking after it for ya." He said in his back to normal voice, putting his right hand behind his head and flicking his nose with his left.  
  
  
  
// I bet he missed me as a friend. //  
  
  
  
"Sonic we've got a lot to talk about"  
  
  
  
"Guess we have, well follow me, faker."  
  
  
  
// Hasn't changed a bit, I'll let him get away with the faker thing this one time. //  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm Sonic, I sure hope you are going to clean yourself up." I said holding my nose.  
  
  
  
Sonic turned around and felt his head where Sunset hit him and smiled guilty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I hope you enjoy BYE ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW. 


	3. Sunset's true nature

Here is the next chapter, and for those who don't know my REPEATING THE PAST story has been updated. ^_^  
  
I'm not doing the story from Shadow's point of view no more, because it doesn't go well with the story line I've got.  
  
  
  
Sonic leaded Shadow and Sunset to his flat.  
  
  
  
"Sit down while I get myself cleaned up." He said giving Sunset an angry glare. Sunset saw it and gave him a guilty grin.  
  
  
  
Shadow looked around the flat; it was white with black furniture very where and a sliver kitchen. Sonic came back with a towel on his head and sat down in his leather chair. He lean forward and clasped his hands together and looked at Shadow with a smile.  
  
  
  
"So, how you been?" was all Sonic could ask him.  
  
  
  
"You mean how I survived the full" Shadow answered like he read Sonic like a book.  
  
  
  
"Yeah that to," Sonic said rubbing his left hand behind the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"Well I was in the hospital for two weeks in a comma and then went to stay with Sunset here." Shadow happily pointed to Sunset. She sat there giving a little wave to Sonic.  
  
  
  
"I saved him from drowning after I saw him plummeting to the water below." Sunset said, giving no eye contact to anyone. Shadow was wondering way she wasn't making eye contact.  
  
  
  
"Well that explained everything, and I didn't need to ask." Sonic said with a laugh at the end.  
  
  
  
Shadow started to laugh too but Sunset sat there, still looking at the wooden floor boards. Shadow turned around and looked at her with confusion.  
  
  
  
"Are you O.K. Sunset?" He asked her. She turned around to Shadow dead quickly like trying to make it that Shadow didn't see it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just need to go out side for some fresh air." She said and started to walk to the door. She opened the door and shut it behind her. She signed and lean against the door, she heard Shadow and Sonic talking thourgh the door. She put her ear next to the door to listen.  
  
  
  
"So Shadow why are you here in the first place?"  
  
  
  
"Well.. I need your help Sonic."  
  
  
  
"Well get to the point of this chit chat and I see." Sonic said leaning his back into the back of his chair, with his arms folded.  
  
Shadow told him why he was here and then looked to Sonic.  
  
  
  
"You want to be real? I thought you were and.."  
  
  
  
"No, I'm a robot, well a robot with fresh on anyway."  
  
  
  
"So what are you really like inside?"  
  
  
  
"I have a metal skeleton and wires for blood and a computer chip in my brain, well some one else's brain and these are not my muscles an..."  
  
  
  
"Stop you're making me loses my chilidogs." Sonic said with his hand over his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, only joking about the last two," He laughed evilly. Sonic didn't find it funny and gave him a cold glare. "But I do have a chip for a brain."  
  
  
  
"Well the best person to go to is Knuckles, he knows all about magic and stuff."  
  
  
  
Sunset ran up the steps and went in to the roof of the hotel. She looked around making sure the coast is clear and got her mobile out. She dialled her number in and waited for an answer.  
  
  
  
(On the other end off the phone.)  
  
  
  
"Yes inspector, what have you got for us?" A cold male voice answered.  
  
  
  
"Well boss I have found some information on Project Shadow that you might love to hear."  
  
  
  
"O.K. what is it?"  
  
  
  
"I have found out that Project Shadow has a computer chip for a brain instead of a real one."  
  
  
  
"And what's your point." He said like he wasn't bothered about it.  
  
  
  
"Well we could get him to CHANGE HIS MIND." She said like she was giving the answer to him on a sliver plate.  
  
  
  
"Oh I get it, great job girl, I make sure that you get you a rise for this, and I'll get the troops started now and.."  
  
  
  
"No wait, tell the G.U.N. troops to hold on for a bit longer, and I'll give you the word when I think its right." Sunset said in a panic.  
  
  
  
"O.K. and remember that you are a G.U.N. solider, over and out." He said in a demanding voice.  
  
  
  
Sunset signed to what he said, I mean he told her that of the last 100,000th time this month. She turned her mobile off and went back to the flat.  
  
  
  
Didn't incepted that did ya huh huh ^_^ PLEASE R&R 


	4. Just Visiting

Sorry for not updating in a while, I had a bit of writers block for this story, anyway. I hope you like this chappy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunset was coming back from the roof of the hotel when she saw Sonic and Shadow outside the apartment. Sonic was locking the front door and turned around.  
  
  
  
"Hey what's going on?" She asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
  
  
"We're going to see Knuckles." Shadow said as he walked past her and started down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Who's he, I never heard of him?" She asked while still standing still.  
  
  
  
"He is Guardian of the Floating Island." Sonic said walking past her, pointing to the ceiling.  
  
  
  
Sunset didn't say anything and started walking with them down the stairs. It is now night time and Sonic, Shadow and Sunset were travelling through the alleys to the beach, and then Sonic stopped and looked at his watch.  
  
  
  
"When will he be here?" Shadow whispered to Sonic, leaning over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Shadow; my little buddy never lets me or anybody down." Sonic whispered as he turned around to his side a put up a heroic fist in the air.  
  
  
  
They then started to hear something coming towards them. The sound of a plane was getting louder and louder. The sound was weird to Sunset, it sounded like nothing she heard before, then it landed in front of them and Tails popped his head over the side.  
  
  
  
"Anybody ordered the taxi" Tails joked to Sonic. Sonic just grinned and took a good look at the plane.  
  
  
  
It was the right size for just him, Shadow and Sunset to fit in, and the plane was green with the name 'MISSLE' on the side in big white letters. Sonic then turned to Tails.  
  
  
  
"You made a new plane again." Sonic sadly said.  
  
  
  
"Hey when you said you had company, I thought I can try this new design out" Tails said happily, giving a small smack on the side of the plane.  
  
  
  
Sonic likes Tails a lot as a brother, but he does wish he would not spend a lot of time on planes, that half of them he doesn't fly.  
  
  
  
Tails then turned to Shadow and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Long time no see, Shadow"  
  
  
  
Shadow looked at Tails and smiled back.  
  
  
  
"Are we going or what?" Sonic shouted, while climbing into the second passenger seat. Sunset then climbed in and sat in the forth chair. Shadow sat in the second and Tails took off into the night sky.  
  
  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Sonic said impatiently, as he led back into his seat and folded his arms behind his head.  
  
  
  
Shadow looked up from his eyes closed, arm folded in front pose and said.  
  
  
  
"Stop being impatient, remember Good things come to those who wait"  
  
  
  
"Well not this hedgehog." Sonic said turning around to face Shadow and pointed to himself.  
  
  
  
"Well we're here guys." Tails yelled, as he did a sharp turn to the right.  
  
  
  
Shadow and Sunset looked over the side to see a small floating island in the distance.  
  
  
  
//So that's what it looks like// Shadow thought while they got closer.  
  
  
  
Tails flew over the island, looking for a clear landing spot. He found a clearing in the woods and landed. Sonic was the first one off and ran to the edge of the clearing, he stopped and turned around and waited for the others to get off. He stared to tapping his foot.  
  
  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
  
  
"Hold your horses Sonic, we're coming." Tails said as he walked up to him, along with Shadow and Sunset. They started walking through the forest, it was very quiet and dark, but it was still beautiful. The moon shined on the beautiful flowers and fruits. You can see it is a brightly coloured forest, and the animals make it complete. They walked past a crystal lake, has it sparkled in the moon light you can see the fish swimming about in the water.  
  
  
  
They finally made it to the temple, and you can see small fires at the top of the temple poll, and in the centre they can see the emerald rotating slowly around and shining brightly.  
  
  
  
Sonic ran to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, at the top he saw Knuckles fast asleep on the top step (Like in the Sonic Adventure 1).  
  
  
  
"I told you on the phone we should have waited till morning." Tails whispered to Sonic.  
  
  
  
"Hey he did say if anything happens we can see him anytime we like." He whispered back.  
  
"He didn't mean the middle of the night." Tails whispered with his hands clutched together.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll wake him up." He whispered has he tip toed up the stair.  
  
  
  
"Sonic get back here!" He angrily whispered at the bottom.  
  
  
  
Sonic went to the top in front of Knuckles and waved his hand in front of his face. Sonic then get an idea and walked behind Knuckles. He slow walked up to the sleeping echidna. Tails just slapped his hand on his fore head while Shadow and Sunset was quietly laughing.  
  
  
  
Knuckles then snapped opened his eyes and grabbed Sonic left arm and flew Sonic over his left shoulder and down the stairs. Sonic landed on the ground with a thick cloud of dust around him, and Knuckles jumped from the top step and land on top of Sonic, with his fist high above his head.  
  
  
  
The dust then settled down and Knuckles looked at Sonic with shock.  
  
  
  
"Sonic, what are you doing here at this time of night?" He asked with his fist still up in the air.  
  
  
  
"It is a long story." Tails said.  
  
  
  
I don't exactly like this chapter, but that's me. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE If bad or good. 


End file.
